Perplexing and not perfect
by Kawaiimafokushi
Summary: One word to describe Tsukishima kei? Perplexing. Werewolf, Jazz musician, soon to be father, and polyamorous? Kei is twenty three years old, successful in the music industry and mated to the beautiful Yachi Hitoka. However, something's on his mind which he really can't get off: his best friend Yamaguchi Tadashi. Tsukishima X Yamaguchi x Yachi contains lemon
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a new story which I hope is good. I'll try and update it every week. Don't forget to R and R:**  
 **Kawaiimafokushi.**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own haikyuu**

* * *

It's midnight. It's always midnight when Tsukishima finds himself awake, staring up at the ceiling too fatigued and bleary to even get up. It's always midnight that his mate, Yachi finds herself subconsciously snuggling up to the Megane after rolling over from their spooning, lips gently brushing over the crook of his neck as she steadily respires. Of course, the Megane is happy; he's got a good job, a loving mate, nice apartment, no boss (the list could go on) yet something is missing. "Kei." Pointed triangular ears react, standing erect and swivelling very slightly at the aftershock of the voice. "Hn?" He responds, quiet and languid, waiting for a reply.

"What's poking me?" Honeycomb orbs widen a fraction as he can't help but look down. He stifles a groan while the girl beside him pulls a face which is a morph of a smile and an apologetic look. Her hand is cold, earning a flinch from him as it wriggles underneath his boxer briefs and ever so lightly cups him. He shudders, hoping that she wouldn't notice yet she probably does anyway. She was his mate, she noticed everything about him.

They were probably going to have sex. Kei knew that she's probably in her heat cycle, if the strange noises coming from the occupied bathroom everyday and the heavy musk of pheromones were enough of a spoiler to him anyway. Hell the Megane even noticed how she swapped her B cup bras for her C ones a few days ago, even the black panties which are a size or two wider at the hips than usual. "Kei." Her voice is like honey, viscous and sweet earning a small grunt from him as soon as she begins to move her hand to accompany her voice. Somehow not shocked anymore, this was pretty common at times. "Kei." Instantly, her voice changes, more breathy and shuddery while a weight presses against the male, hips grinding on his crotch." He lets out a low groan.

'Woah okay this is a new development.' Before he's able to voice his thoughts, a pair of soft, pink lips crash against his own, breath emptying into his mouth while a tongue tasting of chocolate slithers in. The alpha is too tired to take the reins, so he lies back, tongue moving with the same fervour while he does what she desires for him to do. Long fingers slide beneath her bra, gently finding their way to stiffened nipples before they circle the small buds, earning a number of small hitches in breath from the female before a small moan slips into his mouth. He swallows the meal, and some of the blonde's saliva, with a languid motion. Large hands withdraw from her chest before slithering down to her hips, fingers pressing slightly harder after running down the girl's sides. They stay there, the female grinding against him adding more force. "Kei." Once again, she breathes, eyes half lidded and cheeks the colour of a sunset. At this point, the blonde doesn't even have to feel her panties to know that she's wet. "I want to bear your pups."

Fuck. Fog clouds his mind dangerously while a sudden burst of energy thrums through his body, thudding rhythmically against his ribcage. His dick is hypersensitive, literally spiking his pleasured drink with an amount of pain as he throbs against his mate's clothed opening. "I'd love that." He responds, balsamic vinegar spreading in the olive oil of his eyes. The pressure on Yachi's hips disappears. So does her shirt and her bra.

Before he can even exhale, the male is completely nude, small fingers tugging down his black boxer briefs, revealing his painfully erect member. A breath escapes from the bespectacled male as the cool air hits his scorching skin. Soft fingers wrap around his thick shaft, gently pumping a few times, allowing the blonde to melt in her hands. Honeycomb eyes lock on to the blonde tail flicking from side to side, alerting him

that she's drunk on anticipation and desire. "Do you want to-"  
"Please fuck me." If his mouth wasn't already the Grand Canyon, hell it is now. The dangerous fog encircles his mind, getting more opaque by the minute while his roving eyes scan over her new position. The blonde on all fours, her thick blonde tail curled, fanning over her back revealing her soaked panties. The ever present long finger of the male hook sensually onto the sides of the black lace, tugging them down earning a strong scent of her pheromones. A small dribble of saliva trails from the corner of his mouth, golden eyes flashing and darkening. "Hurry." Usually, he'd laugh at someone's pathetic, desperate tone of voice yet now he doesn't give a single shit, large hands spreading beautiful sleek legs apart while he kneels between.

Her body is like an earthquake, jolting while the head pushes past her glistening lips while her voice is the siren, producing the most wanton, high pitched moan that he'd ever heard from her. However, that's not what completely kills him. "S-So tight." The gasp breaks from his mouth, starting at his throat and finishing as a white cloud in the cold room while the blonde underneath him releases short, shallow pants as her tongue literally lolls out of her mouth, dripping clear strands of saliva. Relentlessly, the male's hips canter forwards, slamming forcefully into her, his upper thighs smacking against her perky ass earning a scream of euphoria from the girl.

During these moments, Tsukishima's able to fully appreciate her, in all five senses. The supple, soft skin of her waist graces his calloused fingertips, teasing him and making him more than happy to hold onto, the softness of her voice, ringing out in pleasured cries, teases his ears, making think of a goddess moaning his name. Her natural scent empowers his nose. Cinnamon and cherries gracing his scent and calming him down while films of sweat which he goes down to lick once in a while taste so delightfully seasoned with just the right amount of body salts. And last but not least the sight of her. From her now long golden locks, the tattoo of a cherry blossom on her upper back with the petals gently floating down just above her bosom to her perfectly manicured toes. He really did love her.

"Kei. I love you." She manages to pant, staring back at him and a small smile tweaking on her lips. Tall enough, the male leans over just enough to give her an open mouthed kiss, his tongue caressing hers while he doesn't let up his vivace tempo, slamming into her with such force to make her cry out in his mouth. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, he finishes. Slamming as far as possible inside of her and letting out a rather loud moan. "Hitoka." Then, after a blinding flash, warmth seeps into her hypersensitive, shuddering insides.

XxXxXx

He grumbles. Wanting nothing more than to finish this project and then go ahead and leave the house. He can't get it out of his head; he can't get him out of his head or her either for that matter. "God damn it." Honeycomb eyes harden, gazing at the impenetrable pale blue light of his macbook screen. Deciding not to bother to finish the piece, long fingers press his specks up his nose before hooking onto his Sehnheiser headphones. All too soon, the walking bass line drowns into the atmosphere, bleeding out in search for his ears. However, he doesn't care. With few locks of blonde hair touching the back of his grey leather office chair, his golden orbs find their way to his electrical beauty mounted on the wall behind him. His jazz bass. A fender from the 1960's- Tokyo Japan, the tricoloured sunburst body almost begging him to rest it on his lap, the dull glint of the slightly old strings call out to him while the fender logo on the head curves in its usual way, black letters standing boldly and proudly against the light wood. However, it's entirely dwarfed by the black beauty beside it.

His upright double bass was the bass that he is going to play tonight, the one that he was going to play for Yamaguchi, to help him keep the time with his improvisation. Yamaguchi. Olive oil eyes cast around his workspace in an attempt to get his mind off of his freckled companion. The large bookshelf dominates one side of the room, filled with ornaments, biographies and other books, the cork-board by the door, filled with old tickets which he had managed to salvage from his teen days, the teen days which he spent going to various jazz cafes with Yamaguchi.

He clamps his eyes shut, not wanting to think of the brunette anymore. Blonde ears begin to droop very slightly clearly notifying his state. Something, something needed to keep him distracted. Then, his gaze brushing past the wooden stool and the two amps on either side of it, his eyes lock on his desk. Papers are literally a part of it, piled high enough to rival the rather large speakers which flank each side of the desk, a small paperweight with white bubbles trapped inside of it, a packet of new saxophone reeds sit neatly atop a monstrous pile of work. "For fuck's sake." This time, he really does growl, large hand colliding with the paper, sending it toppling with ease down towards the ground, where it pools out, like a droplet of water on a surface.

All at once, he wants to yell, cry and laugh pathetically at himself. "Kei?" The Megane doesn't look over at her; he couldn't bring himself to give her the grief of seeing him cry. Or was it the chance to have some blackmail material? White knuckles press contrast against the dark oak wood of the desk. He's being bullied, black glasses threat to fall off of his face, along with tears threatening to spill from his sore eyes. "Kei what's wrong." She steps forwards, a soft fingertip tentatively pressing against his right arm. The blonde refuses to speak; knowing all too well that his voice will come out cracked, broken like two of the fucking wooden saxophone reeds lying uselessly on the floor. A stilling breath and a few furious blinks is all it takes for the blonde to pull his shit together and stare at his mate, hoping that his eyes aren't red and tears aren't streaking down his face.

"My grandma died." He responds, sounding nonchalant and casual about it.  
"You're lying." A sigh slips past her lips, noticing his slightly shocked expression which he'd forgotten to school off of his face for a moment. "Are you feeling down?"  
"That's an understatement." Then, more of her golden orbs are revealed.  
"I-Is it because of the baby?" Then, his tail really does stiffen, ears now fully pointed and anger gone.  
"What?"  
"I-I forgot to tell you that I-I'm pregnant." All confidence within his love's voice had vanished, frozen like a deer caught in the headlights. "S-Sorry." Blonde eyebrows droop for a second, laced with confusion yet, despite his current feelings about Yamaguchi, he cracks the widest grin which he could. Something only two people in his life would have seen. "That's great news!" The female Omega still stands frozen, allowing her love's arms to thaw her out.  
"Really?" She questions, still dumbfounded at the entire aspect of her Megane husband actually _visibly_ being excited.  
"Of course!" The small chuckle which he emits almost sounds alien to Yachi's ears, yet it's no bad thing. "I love you Hitoka." She freezes, allowing the alpha to rest his large head on her shoulder, and gently kiss the side of her neck, nose merrily inhaling her scent all the while. "I-I love you too Kei."

She seats herself on his lap, allowing the male to pepper her face with light kisses, while she responds with the same passion and glee. Then, the bespectacled male scent checks his wife, teeth grazing gently on her neck, coating it in his own scent while she mirrors him. Gentle nuzzles and soft kisses are all it takes for his desire for his best friend to dull.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and it's 11:24 and I just finished this. I was going to write smut today but I was too tired so I may just do it in the next chapter. By the way the previous timeskip was about a week or two fowards in time. Anyway we get to see the lovely Alisa Haiba and Akane Yamamoto.**  
 **Anyway don't forget to R and R, share and enjoy!**  
 **I don't own haikyuu**

* * *

Intense is one way to describe the black stage seated before the rows of seats which would please someone with OCD if they had designed the large room. Dim light barely illuminates the blonde and glints off of his glasses, tainting the reflection of the large auditorium which he stands at the bottom of. Various amps and cables are splayed on the wooden floor, forming a maze requiring balance and navigation to work around. Above him, beside the curtains and fringing the boundaries of the stage, is a large setup of strobe lights. "Tsukki, are you okay?" The freckled male queries, tilting to the side like the omega he is.  
"Yeah." He replies while passively fiddling with the tuning pegs on his double bass as he doesn't want to be distracted by the brunette.  
"Cool." Yamaguchi's mumble finds its way to pink ears, the small click of his saxophone hitting against his belt buckle desperately following it. The Megane doesn't dare think about Yamaguchi's crotch as requests a tuning E from the pianist.

Finally, Tsukishima stops twisting the pegs when the pitch is just right. Sound graces his ears with the rich warmth that his instrument provides him without fail every time. "So, how's Yachi?" The freckled male queries, suddenly emerging to his left with his midnight blue saxophone clutched in his fairly large hands.  
"Good, she found out she was pregnant earlier." The monotone attitude which he possesses seeps into his voice as he finally turns to his friend observing how he had changed in the few years of being an adult. He had definitely had grown, catching up with Kei's previous height of 188cm-, the blonde's now exactly 10 cm taller- yet his hair had shortened considerably, turning into more of a short bed hair look. However, some things really hadn't changed; the constellations of freckles which maps out his face and dusts the tops of his shoulders remain along with his childishness.

"Waa! Tsukki is gonna be a dad!" The brunette exclaims, not bothering to school his blatantly surprised expression which adorns his face.  
"I really wonder how you're a jazz musician." The mutter lies underneath his breath while the nostalgic pangs crash through his head. "I guess." However, by that time, his freckled companion is gone, now tailing a cloud-haired female like a lost puppy dog. Brunette ears lay back while the matching tail flits from one side to the other furiously. "Pathetic." Tsukishima growls as green ivy rapidly photosynthesizes inside his gut.

"Alisa-chan is so cool!" The grin on his face is unfathomably happy and in a way eager to please. A 'tch' slips from his mouth as his gaze rolls for a moment.  
"Thank you Yama-chan." Emerald eyes gleam under long lashes while her lips gently press against his cheek, eliciting a pink flush from the brunette.  
"Woot! You go Yama!" Kei doesn't even have to turn around to know that Yamamoto Akane is stood beside him, her Gibson ES-175 proudly held up by that studded black strap which her brother probably got for her. A blonde tail swipes across calf for a fraction of a second before retreating equally as fast signaling to Kei that she is obviously ecstatic over something. "Tch." He repeats himself while his back flexes and the side of his double bass touches the floor.  
"Tsukki where are you going?" Yamaguchi finds himself calling after the tall alpha while his gaze falls on his rigid tail and set back ears. However, his question falls on deaf ears.

Small white walls encompass him while a few seats and a coffee table share the space with him. A light which is too bright for his liking gleams above his head, stupidly proud of its job. From the corners of his eyes, the blonde spots his set of clothes in which his manager had set out for him. Honeycomb orbs cast down at the cheap navy carpet underneath his feet which becomes tainted by his battered jeans. Then, Black dress pants slide up his legs, replacing the casual apparel which he adorned previously. Next to go is his grey sweater, joining his jeans on the floor beside him just before his white T shirt flutters down with it. Kei's long digits work at the white buttons on his dress shirt, making sure that they are all in order. Before long, his fingers are working at a forest green bowtie, fastening it around his neck and tugging at the ends. Content with his outfit, Kei leaves to find the back door.

"Oi, Tsukki." The mezzo-soprano voice of a certain short blonde greets his ears accompanied by the staccato beat of her patent shoes clacking against the wooden floors.  
"Hm?" He responds, his long pale arms hanging over his spread legs, a cigarette tucked between the index and middle fingers of his right hand.  
"We're on in a few minutes."  
"Yeah."  
"So…" With the conversation dying fast, the blonde seats herself beside him, taking up the rest of the top step.  
"Want one?" Words slip from the Megane's lips before being occupied with the lit cigarette which he had desired to have another inhale of.  
"Why not?" With a small shrug, Akane's fingers find their way into the white carton, plucking a thin stick out of it and flicking evoking a flame from the black Zippo lighter which she had just picked up. "This is pretty cool." Olive oil eyes find their way to the blonde who gently places the lid down on the small lighter, admiring the luminous ace of spades decoration which adorns it. "Yeah, it was a gift from my older brother when he went to Berlin." Finally, the Megane explains after gently exhaling the ghostly white cloud from his mouth. "Cool." With a small smile, the female stubs her cigarette out just next to her feet before rising. "It's time."

He's done this before. The Megane steps out second, just after Alisa, and dismisses the audience's cheers and applause with a curt bow once he reaches his double bass. Calloused fingers tighten around the grooves of his pride and joy then leaning it onto his shoulder. "Good evening Tokyo." The cloud haired alpha beside him coolly greets earning a cheer from the masses of people in-front and above them. She giggles, casting a sideways smirk at Yamaguchi eliciting a growl from Tsukishima and a blush from Yamaguchi. "Before we start, I want to congratulate Tsukishima-san as he's going to be a father soon!" Before he can even send a glare to his right a loud cheer erupts from the audience followed by rapid applause earning a laugh from Akane. "They love you." By this time, Kei really can't let the smile stay off of his face while he lowly bows to the crowd.

The next few hours are a blur, Kei's fingers working hard at his beast of a double bass, keeping in perfect time with the drummer and lowering his volume as each person takes a solo. Finally, Akane ceases, followed by a round of furious applause, allowing him to take the spotlight. The digits on his right hand furiously working at the neck while his index and middle fingers are bunched together, creating as much sound as they can. Then, as it starts, the chorus is over, mind jolting back into the upbeat bass-line as usual. Quick pants escape from the blonde after the penultimate song draws to an end, earning a furious applause peppered with few whistles. Then, unexpectedly, the two pointer fingers begin to beckon Alisa. Nodding, the female struts towards him. "What?" She asks, bringing the microphone with her.  
"I want to sing for the next song with Yamaguchi." He states, smiling cockily and challenging the fellow alpha with a smirk. Instantly, her cloud grey tail flicks subconsciously. "Who's gonna take over double bass?" She asks, her right hand finding their way to the corresponding hip.  
"Well, as you're not busy, you can." His smirk widens.

"Fine." With a sigh, the female takes the double bass, stumbling slightly and pulling down her dress once she gets used to it.  
"Just play this riff." Then, he points out the notes. "The structure goes, 123, 123." With a nod, Alisa's fingers begin to move, playing the piece slightly out of tune. "One more should do it." He states, grasping the microphone from the stand in which she had slid it in and observing her. By this time, the audience is dead silent, staring intently at the chain of events. "That's it." He smiles, content before skulking back to the singer's spot. "Yamaguchi?" He questions, one blonde eyebrow quirked upwards at the brunette.  
"No thanks Tsukki." He declines, head bowing slightly.  
"Akane, shall we? With a smile, the female strides up to him, black cable trailing behind her as if it was a wedding dress.  
"We shall." She responds, grinning like the Cheshire cat

Three clacks and the beat starts, followed by the bass, saxophone and guitar.

 **You'll never find, as long as you live,** **  
** **Someone who loves you tender like I do** **  
** **You'll never find, no matter where you search,** **  
** **Someone who cares about you the way I do.**

Gently, Akane's loose wrist works its magic on the guitar, strumming in time along with the double bass, which is just about keeping the pulse.

 **Oh, I'm not braggin' on myself, baby.**

Then, the female joins in, singing a few notes and standing on tiptoe to be heard.

 **But I'm the one who loves you** **  
** **and there's no one else,  
no one else. **

After the held note, the male silently takes in as much air as he can, allowing the rest of the band to play their part.

 **You'll never find, it'll take the end of all time  
Someone to understand you like I do  
You'll never find the rhythm, the rhyme  
All the magic we shared, just us two**

 **Oh, I'm not tryin' to make you stay, baby  
But I know some how, some day, some way  
You are  
(You're gonna miss my lovin')  
You're gonna miss my lovin'**

 **(You're gonna miss my lovin')  
You're gonna miss my lovin'  
(You're gonna miss my lovin')  
You're gonna miss  
You're gonna miss my love, oh**

 **(You're gonna miss my lovin')  
Late in the midnight hour, baby  
(You're gonna miss my lovin')**

 **When it's cold outside  
(You're gonna miss my lovin')  
You're gonna miss  
You're gonna miss my love **

Then, a small wrong note escapes from Yamaguchi's saxophone followed by a silent curse and his gaze tearing from Tsukishima grasping the microphone, aura seeping with confidence.

 **You'll never find another love like mine  
Someone who needs you like I do  
You'll never see, oh, what you've found in me**

 **You'll keep searching and  
Searching your whole life through  
Oh, I don't wish you no bad luck, baby  
But there's no ifs and buts or maybes**

 **(You're gonna miss my lovin')  
You're gonna miss  
You're gonna miss my lovin'  
(You're gonna miss my lovin')**

 **I know you're gonna my lovin'  
(You're gonna miss my lovin')  
You're gonna miss  
You're gonna miss my love, oh**

 **(You're gonna miss my lovin')  
Late in the midnight hour, baby  
(You're gonna miss my lovin')  
When it gets real cold outside  
(You're gonna miss my lovin')  
I know, I know that you are gonna miss my love**

 **Let me tell you that you're gonna miss my lovin'  
(You're gonna miss my lovin')  
Yes, you will, baby  
(You're gonna miss my lovin')**

 **When I'm long gone  
(You're gonna miss my lovin')  
I know, I know, I know  
That you are gonna miss my lovin'**

"We were great!" Akane laughs, chestnut orbs gleaming excitedly when finally in the safety of backstage green room. Tsukishima just lets out a small grunt of agreement, flipping his Zippo lighter open and lighting a cigarette. "Nice job." Their drummer, Keita, smiles before tousling his messy black hair.  
"Yeah, you guys were actually pretty good." The long haired vocalist admits, averting her gaze from her phone for a few moments. Yamaguchi stays silent.  
"Great job guys!" As the creak of the door shatters the silence, a tall brunette steps into the room, smiling broadly at the musicians before him. "Although there were a few mistakes on the double bass and saxophone, the concert was a hit!"  
"That's natural." Kei deadpans, still smiling at his success.  
"Yeah, I think that we managed to pull it off." The freckled omega states, nodding calmly.  
"Well, you guys are free to go. Good work for today." Then, with another smile, their manager leaves, barking orders at a nearby music technician once the door shuts.  
"Yama- chan, do you wanna get something to eat?" Alisa questions, smiling fondly at the male beside him.  
"Sure." He states before getting up and taking his leave, not bothering to say goodbye to the rest of the band.

Then, in pursuit, the rest of the band leaves in pursuit, smiling at Kei. "Why don't you tag along with us?" The guitarist questions, smiling at the Megane.  
"Nah, gotta get home to Yachi, I want to bond with her for a while." With the polite decline, the male stands, he too taking his leave.

XxXxXxXx

"I'm home." Quietly, the blonde slips his shoes off, placing them neatly at the front door before advancing into the apartment.  
"Kei." She smiles, gently wrapping her arms around the bespectacled male as her tail sways happily.  
"Are you okay?" He questions, while walking over to the leather couch which sits itself proudly in the middle of the living room, and sits her on his lap. Small, soft fingers find their way to blonde locks gently tugging his head towards her and capturing his lips. Instantly, his tongue finds its way into her mouth, massaging the roof of her mouth. She mimics him, fingers gently tracing circles into his scalp earning a small groan from the male. Then, large hands gently brush down her body, earning small shivers from the female who slowly hooks her arms around his neck.

After what seems like an eternity, they finally break apart, small pants escaping from their mouths. "Let's go to bed." Yachi states, lips gently pressing against his before her hips grind on his crotch. "Gladly." Tsukishima responds, voice reduced to a small whisper followed by a sensual lick on her left ear.


End file.
